Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia/Character Introduction
The Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Character Introduction serves as the author of the story's self-plot before he officially released the story sometimes in the future. The author hoped that by reading this self-plot, everyone could get to know more about the characters. Story First Group= , ---- FEATURING Sasahara Naoki Pixel ID.png|link=Sasahara Naoki| Itoku Akiba Pixel ID.png|link=Itoku Akiba| Yasujima Fubuki Pixel ID.png|link=Yasujima Fubuki| Kagayaku Suzume Pixel ID.png|link=Kagayaku Suzume| ---- “Bzzt---“ “H-hell--?” “O--?Bzzt...----“ “I th99ink i08104t’s n01ot wor002qk21ing?” As I look up to the screen on the monitor, I was despaired. I’m sorry, but yeah, I feel so despaired after I wasted my precious half an hour just to make sure that this dumb monitor doesn’t suck on its job. “However, I must not give up!!!” Is the most appropriate word that I must say on this kind of situation... After all, this is the character introduction that you guys’ve been longed for a long time, am I correct?” With that being said, I tried to smack the monitor one more time; harder than my previous efforts. “Test. Hello? Can you hear me...?” Bless the Almighty God, the monitor’s working perfectly now. Strange enough; According to my analysist, this guy can’t be operated ever again... I’m happy that I’m wrong for now at least since I can use and show my shameless introduction speech to you guys... I bend my tie, buttoned my lovely red vest, and prepared myself. The first thing that I must do in introduction for the first time is... telling you guys my name, yeah? “H-hello... I'm Sasahara Naoki, the so-called Super High School Level Attorney... Be aware, I may become an annoyance to you, since I’m everyone’s hated-protagonist.... Welcome to my wonderful story...” Said that pathetic looking guy shown on the monitor. Oh look, his cool gelled hair fell down again and again. ---- “ ” I can feel that sweat running through my hair and clothes and my energy to live slowly fading away. Just because of this short and somehow dramatic introduction. I slam my face down to my desk inside my classroom, seated myself after I shamelessly trying to act cool in front of everyone. I swear to God that I won't act cool ever again. It's disastrous. It seems someone try to make me go into murder rampage as I hear the sound of clapping hands in front of the classroom. “You've done a great job, Sasahara-kun!” Stop praising me, I don’t deserve that and it makes me cringe. When I cringed, I have an urge to slam my face down to a desk like at this moment. “ ” The smiling cheerful girl earlier was Itoku, one of my classmates. Itoku calmly walks in front of my desk and patted my hair slowly; she always treats me like his pet cat, huh? “It's alright. I know that introducing yourself to many people is not like you at all. Because you want to make our audience happy, you force yourself to do that, yes?” She smiled at me and continue to pat my head; which is somehow feel very relaxing. “ ” Itoku's hands move from my head to my right cheeks and—“Ouch!! That hurts!” Yeah, she acts like a perfect big sister. Once she acted nice towards you, she could become a monster that would destroy you in the next second. “Alright, I understand Sasahara-kun. I will treat you someting to eat after this ends.” A heavy sigh let out from my mouth as I caress my pitiful right cheek. “ ” After listening to me, Itoku nodded and set herself right in front of the camera in front of the class. “ ” Without stopping to smile in front of the camera, Itoku delivers her normal, yet polite and formal introduction to everyone. She closed her introduction with a deep bow before stepping down and seat in her desk right in front of mine. “ ” I weakly said as I check my watch. The trouble that can be only ceased by our captain is almost come according to my analysis. “FUCK YOU! LET GO OFF ME OR I’LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW, RIGHT HERE.” Uhm, that's the noise that I heard coming from the corridor. Suddenly, the classroom’s door opened, revealing a guy who stands up to 180 cm, bringing a little lady on his shoulder. “I'm sorry that I come late everyone, I had to calm this monster down.” He calmly lay down the small lady to the floor who angrily hits his chest over and over with her small palm. “I don't want to introduce myself to anyone ever again! I won’t let myself known by the face of public! Why don’t you understand?! And I thought you’re a good leader for all of us!!!” Me and Itoku desperately wanted to stop the small girl from hitting our captain, but through a glance, our captain won’t let me involved. His strong arms allowed himself to overpower the lady’s small palm, is able to stop her from hitting him. “Listen to me. This is what everyone wanted from our dear author. You should’ve known that our time to shine is almost come. Our author never wanted to bring harm to us. He promised to us that he’ll do his best to make everyone comfortable. He needs to get ourselves make a good introduction for now, that’s all. We’ll let you go after this, we promise.” Wow captain. With that speech you're able to silence the angered little lady pretty quick. From what I can see from my desk, the little lady frowned and looked down to the floor after her hands broke free from our captain’s grip. “...I'll make this quick then.” Unknowingly to her, three of us developed a little smile. It’s quite unusual that she wanted to be opened to everyone like at this time. “Let me join you then.” Our captain and the little lady stand in front of the camera and they began their introduction. “ ” Our captain, Yasujima, smiles as bright as the morning’s sunshine who managed to warm everyone’s heart. He gives a very clear different vibe from the little lady standing beside her. “ ” You guys remember that she wanted to make her introduction quick?... Well, at least she didn't lie about that. Kagayaku immediately left the classroom and slammed the door behind her. I can hear her footsteps slowly fading away as she ran fast, intending to escape from Yasujima. “ ” I asked as I check the already empty corridor. “ ” Itoku adds and strangely taking notes, probably writing her quick “Facial Expression” analysist on both Kagayaku and Yasujima. Yeah, I can see why he take notes on Yasujima as well. He looks very upset and somehow tired. “ ” Yasujima told us that he would approach Kagayaku once again and left the classroom with his usual warming smiles. Itoku, obediently nodded and do what our class captain told to us. Both of us steps in front of the classroom once again. “ ” Yeah right. Our class is *that* great. Well, it’s Itoku's job to enlighten the mood after Kagayaku's quick and half-hearted introduction. “ ” “ !” We closed the first section of introduction in a good way, right? I hope we did. |-| Second Group= ---- STARRING Tenohira Tsuyoshi Pixel ID.png|link=Tenohira Tsuyoshi| Igarashi Ranko Pixel ID.png|link=Igarashi Ranko| Kid Krueger Pixel ID.png|link=Kid Krueger| Reimiya Inori Pixel ID.png|link=Reimiya Inori| ---- “Hmhmhm...~” On a nice afternoon, in Heavenly Born Dormitory, a girl with pink hair was preparing something fun and challenging, two things that whay make her, her, until now. She was about to use her shoes and brought her beloved cam recorder with her. “Uhm...test, hello? Oh! It’s already on!!! Howdy!!” Because of her dorm room being soundproof, she shouts to her own camera loudly as she likes and let out her usual cheerful smile, never forget to speak Japanese with her American accent. She placed her camera on the table and aims it at herself who will live to beat today’s upcoming adventure. “ ” “ ” The girl took her camera, her room key, and exited her dorm. Here it is guys, your favorite Heavenly Born Girls Dormitory. “ ” Said Igarashi to the camera, before she run accross rooms over rooms and finally reached one of her classmates room. “ ” Since the girl that she searched is not in her room, Igarashi bid her farewell to the girls dormitory and visited her next destination. “ would be angry if his weather prediction today is wrong after all, so the La Niño wind must blow today! What if the wind doesn’t obey and La Niña wind that blow today instead, would be that soooo awesome?!?! Haha, science joke!!!|#66ff66}}” She said happily, totally unaware that none of the audience thought that her science joke is funny at all. To reach the boys dormitory, Igarashi needed to walk across a tall indoor bridge that connected both dormitories. As she arrived in front of the boys dormitory building, Igarashi happily continues with her rambling towards the audience trough her camera. “ ” In the lazy Sunday morning, not many boys comes out from their rooms. Most of them are still sleeping, unlike one guy that Igarashi knew for a quite long time. “ ” Not patient enough to wait for the guy to open his room, Igarashi jumped over and over, telling this to the audience “ ” While still wondering, tadaaa, here he comes. “Igarashi...? You come so early, did something happen?” Boom!! Igarashi immediately zooms her camera to those beautiful pecs and abs of the guys. He just finished showering apparently, judging from how wet his hair and six pack were. “ ” The guy raised his eyebrows and didn’t understand why Igarashi is so excited in taking videos of his bare wet abs in the morning. “ ” As Igarashi taking shots of the boys, he looked so confused until he just noticed that he weared noting except his long pants and towel on his shoulder. “Haha, it looks like I just notice. I’ll get myself a clothes to wear, it shouldn’t be long.” Yippie! Are you girls happy? I hope you are! Shouted Igarashi in her mind, she giggled and imagine how happy the fangirls among the audience are. This friend of her is absolutely one of the most attractive boys who has many fangirls around the academy in her class. “Yo.” The boy came out from his room, wearing his usual outfit that doesn’t match with his Super High School Level talent at all. “ ” Igarashi, with her camera stood five feet away from the boy, aiming her camera at him. Listening to Igarashi’s word, the boy smirked, adjusting his tie and hat. “Of course I remember. This is the day where I should totally look cool and charming, isn’t it?” The pinkette smiled and nodded, giving him a thumbs up as he can start his introduction now. “ ” Tenohira grandiosely ended his introduction with a seductive wink that could melt all normal girls heart, except for Igarashi who doesn't understand romance at all. “ ” Said Igarashi in fluent English, approaching Tenohira and gives him a light tap on his shoulder. “ ” Tenohira laughs at the pinkette’s comment, carefreely created and directing a “v” sign with his fingers to the camera. “ ” “ ” Tenohira looked curious and was about to ask which “mad” scientist that matched with Igarashi’s description, until suddenly someone bumped his back, dramatically fall behind after hitting Tenohira’s sturdy body. “O-ouch... It hurts....” Tenohira turned his back after he felt that something bumped into him while Igarashi aiming her camera towards the falling person. “ ” The Super High School Level Karate Master squated beside him. Through a single glance at the boy, he was able to recognize him. “ ” The fallen boy was revealed as Kid, one of Igarashi's beloved classmates. “ ” Igarashi commented, still aiming her camera towards Kid. “ ” Kid took Tenohira’s hands and stand up, blinking at his two classmates, curious. “ ” The pinkette excitedly aims her camera at Kid who suddenly gripped both of Tenohira and Igarashi’s hands. Without any warning, Kid took Tenohira and Igarashi to run with him from the boys dormitory. “ ” Didn't want her camera to be loosen from her hands, Igarashi tried her best to keep up with Kid’s steps. “ ” Just after they escaped from the boys dormitory, the three of them could hear screams echoed trough the dormitory “KIIIIIIDDDD KRUEEEEEEGGGGGGGEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!” Igarashi and Tenohira could felt their feet’s flew away one inch from the Earth upon listening to those frigthening screams, brutally echoing through the dormitory. “ ” A drop of sweat running down from Tenohira’s sweats, telling that something bad had happened. Yet, Kid only smiles playfully. “Oy, Konoyarou! Return my precious pendant!” “Fucking hell. That’s my first time received a love letter! Give it back!” “I will hunt you down to hell if it’s necessary to get back my lego collection from you!” All of those screams, it’s terrifying and each people are filled with murder intends. Tenohira kept running while holding Igarashi’s hands who is trying to record the heart-throbbing chase. “ ” Not gonna lie, Igarashi strangely enjoyed this chase more than she should be. Tenohira who is a pacifist trying to think about how to calm down the angered crowds while trying to concentrate on his step. “ ” Kid suddenly stopped running, prompting Igarashi to follow his action. “ ” Tenohira who is super protective to his friend stands in front of Kid, intending to block attacks that may be delivered to Kid after this. “ ” The Super High School Level Collector, with all of his pride, stand against the crowd who hated him so much. Igarashi has already prepared to record this dramatical introduction section. “ ” The youthful winds breeze through Kid and his surroundings, creating a dramatic scene where his black cape dramatically floating in the air. The crowd's protest managed to be utterly silenced by Kid's statement, who is also used by him as an introduction section to the audience through Igarashi's recorder. “Huh? After all of this you finally say that things? Pathetic.” “Yeah, if you want our forgiveness, return back our precious belongings!” “Not only that, as return for thieving our belongings for years, the most fitting punishment for you is public humiliation!” “If that’s not enough, cut his hands! Behead him if it is necessary!” The crowds, standing far from them loudly scream for justice, to punish the criminal Kid Krueger severely. Igarashi does not see this coming at all. “ ” At time like this, she would bite her fingers excessively instead of thinking about something, but for the sake of her friend's life, Igarashi must come up with a great idea. “ ” Kid wasn’t expecting too much from this matter’s outcome and tried to accept his fate. He looked a little sad though, or did he? “ ” Kid, smiles weakly to Tenohira and Igarashi. It looks like today is The End of Kid Krueger. Tenohira walked behind him and lightly tapped Kid’s right shoulder. His eyes showed a great sadness and loss, making Igarashi teared up. “ ” The taller guy asked, answered with an immediate, yet a firm nod full of determination. “ ” Igarashi's hands began to shake as she desperately trying to prevent Kid to jump into a certain death. The crowd, slowly but sure, approaching Kid, wanted him to be punished as soon as possible with their own hands. “ ” Tenohira said, once again gallantly stood up for his friend. Igarashi can’t focused on recording what’s happen again as she wanted to join Tenohira in protecting her friend. “ ” Igarashi then rejoined the party, now is ready to become a shield for her precious classmate. From Igarashi's recorder, it could be seen that the crowds become wilder and trying to attack the three of them all at once. As long as they could punish Kid and get their precious belongings back, none other than matters for them. “ ” Before Igarashi finished her last line, Kid immediately snatched her recorder and placed it on his right hand, shooting what he saw beneath his eyes. “ ” Kid let out his devilish smile and aimed the recorder towards the crowd. His act totally confuse Igarashi there. “ ” He said, completely a fake reaction. “Screw you! We're not joking this time! We’ll drag you to hell and kill you many times there! Now admit your crime and return our belongings!” Kid silently watched them while Tenohira was about to be ready in facing all of the crowds. He had something in mind and whispered his plan to Tenohira and Igarashi’s ears. His plan is so evil that the Karate Master and the Storm Chaser’s body stiffen. Like, Tenohira’s facial expression tells that “ ” while Igarashi’s is “ ” It looks like that now's the perfect time to make the crowds become more, more fuelled with hatred towards the Super High School Level Collector, so he thought to make the situation become more dangerous than before. Kid let out a devilish grin, sticking out is tongue, smacking his butt to the crowds, “ ” .......................... A moment of silence occured, until everyone could hear someone's neck cracking. One, two, three, four, five, and lots, lots of them. All of the crowds are triggered by Kid’s mocking words. “Let's do it everyone, let's kill that bastard here and now.” What a pitiful weakling Kid thought, he already told Tenohira and Igarashi to run with him once again. “UWOOOOOHHHH!!!!” Somehow, Kid's mischief could unite that crowd mobsters' heart become one with one goal, to snatch Kid's life from his body. Do not want to waste any second, Kid, followed by Tenohira and Igarashi managed to walk the first step, into another countless steps, trying to escape from the hunt. “ ” Said Tenohira who managed to run a step forward in front of Kid. “ ” Kid grinned like an innocent while recording the hunt behind him. “ ” “ ” Kid hopped into Tenohira's back since truthfully, he has enough in running and decreasing his stamina. Tenohira and Igarashi have athletic bodies, so he trusted his body onto Tenohira's back while recording the crowds. Tenohira and Igarashi know what Kid means as “their favorite hiding place,” two of them immediately set off to that place using a hidden route that the crowd eventually lost sight of them. “ ” Igarashi asked while hiding behind a building with Tenohira and Kid, panting heavily after running for like one hour nonstop. “ ” After long time of running together, Tenohira rested his body on the ground, laying his back to the building's wall. “ ” Ignoring Igarashi and Tenohira who is on break after running for like one thousand miles for the entire day, Kid started to wander. He acknowledged this place, since he visited this place frequently with his classmates. “ ” Kid explained to the audience happily, wandering from one point to another point. “ ” Kid ran towards the crowd, aiming the recorder towards everyone' stands. He was so enchanted by how hard working everyone is to build the stand. Nakama power rules. “ ” After satisfying his needs, Kid intended to return to where he should be waiting, until suddenly he was attacked from behind. “Ha! Caught you off guard, you bastard!” The one who attacked him was one of the mobster crowd who effortlessly trying to catch him earlier. Now that he was tackled to the ground, the rest of the mobster surrounded him so he can’t escape from their grasp. Unfortunately, the recorder fall and was not in his reach. “ ” Kid who showed no resistance tied by the mobster, his hands and feet. “Haha, like what you feel now? I hope you’ll receive your punishment with that stupid smiles on your face!” Their laughter became their own victory cry who finally was able to finish their hunt. However, the hard-working workers disliked the mobster's appearance in the shrine area, since they disturbed the existed harmony in that place. “What?! You don't like what you look?! Then why you fucking bother to look at us! We’ll fucking kill all of you if you dare to disturb us!” The crowd mobster, with arrogance shows no fear, making the workers dissipate their will to stop the commotion. Retaining Kid, the crowd mobster planned to exit from the shrine before someone’s coming. “What's with this commotion?” A girl in shrine maiden's outfit, followed by two other maidens behind her came to the crowds from the main shrine building. The girl who is supposed to be the superior maiden took Igarashi’s fallen recorder from the ground, observing it for a moment. “A recorder...? Why this one is so familiar...? Is this Igarashi-san's?” The two subordinates maiden heard that the commotion was made by some students from the renown Heavenly Born Academy and reported this shocking news to their superior. What a shame, it’s the same academy that the superior maiden attended. The superior one told one of her subordinates to record anything that happened after this using Igarashi's recorder that she easily recognized. After all, she remembered that today is supposed to be the day where she introduced herself to the audience. “Heh? Hey look guys. Isn't this shrine maiden is a chick that acts so holy and what brainless people called as *blessed* by the God? Please don’t laugh at my command, laugh her off anytime, anywhere!” Laughter let out from the shameless students' mouth. Everyone thought that this was beyond boundary and these students need some hard spanking. However, the superior maiden wasn't angry at all. She tried to calm down the workers as she wanted to persuade the students to leave the shrine at peace. “ ” Kid thought on his mind, also thinking that her introduction section would be an exciting one. “ ” Kid shouted could be heard from the crowds, there he is, with his hands and feet being tied, but his childish grins never ceased even though he was trapped in this trying situation. “ ” Reimiya wondered and immediately clarified her suspicion. Why he was tied in the beginning?... Oh... Oh! Now I see what the problem is. “ ” “Fuck you we will not do that at all. Act holy as much as you want, we won’t give this guy to anyone until he got his punishment.” “Yeah, we’ll wreak havoc this place if you disagree with us!” “Boom!! Total destruction!” The shameless students stupidly won’t receive Reimiya's wise and fair request. How disappointing. What's more, they began to destroy the hard-working hardworker's stands. They were so powerful that some who shows resistance were easily knocked off. “ ” Suddenly, like the sky swiftly fallen down into the Earth, and finally the dead coming back from their grave, a dark aura surrounds Reimiya completely, giving the impression that she is ready to go on a murder rampage. When's the last time Reimiya was pissed at Kid that he pisses his pants? It was a long time ago that he didn’t want to remember it at all. “Hey! Don't you dare lay your hands on the weak!” Shouted a girl from a stand, with a bunch of kids standing as her army right besides her. “Heh...? What did you just say...? You wanted to beat us with only bunch of weaklings...?” Laugh it off! Laugh if off! Don’t give a shit anymooooreee. (Sing this in “Let it Go” reff) The girl sang this song happily in her mind, smiling slyly towards the crowd mobster. The girl was revealed as Igarashi and she secretly has a secret weapon hidden behind her back. “ ” After her words echoed through the shrine ground, all of the kids beside her begins to fire water from their toy guns, throwing the mobster with balls of water, and shot them with water from the pipe. “Bleurgrhhfakhaifuckkk!!!” The mobsters was trying to catch the kids who began to escape from their attack. “ ” Igarashi still busied herself in shooting water to all of them; all according to her scientific strategy. “ !” After the kids withdrawing from the battlefield, the adults begin to throw them smoke bombs, causing the surrounding area shrouded with smoke. She didn’t want to give them a chance to break free anymore. It’s time to end this stupid hunt. “O-oy! We can’t see anything here!” The mobster panicked, not only that their body is wet, their vision reduced to only five centimeters ahead, not realizing that a monster was standing firmly among the group. “ ” The “monster” said in his fighting stance. “ ,” He gently lands a punch on a mobster’s chest, knocking him in one punch. “ ,” He proceed to land another countless punches to all of the crowds using his karate technique, effectively beating them into submission. The smoke become clear and shows all of the mobsters were already beaten into submission by none other than the Super High School Level Karate Master, Tenohira. “ ” He calmly adjusting his tie and rejoined with his classmates. “ ” Igarashi, followed by the others scream their victory cry. What a wonderful Sunday morning that they had. Among the happy crowds, Reimiya thanked her classmates for saving the day and calmly walked to the seemingly the leader of the lifeless-like shameless students who is lying on the ground. Reimiya sits beside the student, placing her soft hand to the student’s hair. “ ” Reimiya has already casted away all of her anger, showing the faithless student her softness in her voice, a gentle touch on his hair, praying that God would give all of the shameless student heart of forgiveness, to forgive his evil friend. “Wh-wha...? Are, are you, a tenshi?” The fateless student’s hand reached out to Reimiya’s hands, touching it for a moment, slowly being addicted into it. “You’re a tenshi, aren’t you?! I-I’m going to steal you then... If I have you, I will forgive that kid easily.” That faithless student was very enchanted by Reimiya’s words and beauty that all of her good traits making the student become, uhm... aroused? Before Reimiya could recognize that the boy was trying to molest her, a kick to the face knocked the student unconsciouss. “ ” The one who laid a hard kick to the fateless student was none other than Kid who has been freed by Reimiya's subordinates. “ ” Igarashi has her recorder on her hand now, with Tenohira standing beside him. “ ” Igarashi excitedly shots Kid’s smiling face who is hugging Reimiya tightly while she was whispered by Tenohira about something serious. “ ” Kid wanted to listen to their whispering so badly that he jumped into Tenohira's back. Igarashi who has already waited for this last moment of the last section of today’s introduction step away from her classmates, aiming her recorder camera at them. “ ” Kid who didn't see this coming was easily captured by Tenohira, gripping his arms tightly while Reimiya's subordinates proceed to tie him again. “ ” Using only brute force can't helped him escape as he was completly tied. “ ” Felt like they've already secured the source of the problem, with Kid ended being tied once again, Igarashi was about to close the introduction segment. “ ” “ ” Igarashi's closing line was interrupted by Kid who desperately trying to break free. “We’re not done yet, Arashi-chan. I was about to say something important to the audience!” The pinkette turned her camera to record Tenohira who immediately put a high cautious towards Kid’s action, while Reimiya already left the group to help the hard-working people in rebuilding their destroyed stand. “ ” Tenohira purposely sitting beside him, make sure that Kid won’t ever move from his current spot. “ ” Kid devilishly laughed towards his precious classmates who wonder what’s the meaning behind his word. “ ” Even though he has no freedom in moving, no one prohibited him from shutting his mouth, one of his most dangerous weapon. “ ” What Igarashi felt come true as they witnessed Reimiya ran to the three of them, panicking. “ ” Reimiya panting heavily, pointing to the people that were angered towards Kid. “ ” Surprisingly, Tenohira who despised fight and crime, asking to the mischievous Kid with a gentle smile, or rather a smile that you shown to a troublesome person who is very precious to you. It seems that he completely understand what kind of person Kid is. As for return, Kid smiles brightly and pointed out his black limousine that appeared out of nowhere on the road using his nose. “ ” Without wasting anytime, Tenohira brought Kid on his shoulder and began their escape once again, followed by Igarashi who seems so pumped up with their continuing adventure. “HEY! STOP! GIVE BACK OUR GOODS!” The crowds were managed to be stopped by Reimiya and some of the shrine maidens momentarily. “ ” She shrugs, but later develop a smile, a forgiving smile to be exact. Somehow, she wanted to protect her classmate who done nothing but evil until now. Maybe because they shared a strong bond together that she disbanded her duty as a shrine maiden? Who knows. “ ” The seemingly-innocent Kid ordered, laughing happily as they walked down the stairs to the shrine. “ ” Tenohira asked this question to himself, very curious why this kid that he brought on his shoulder has a unique charm that forced him into keep protecting him. “ ” Igarashi who followed them from behind moving her recorder to the outstanding. These three students had shared a strong bond that they risked their life in protecting their precious classmate. Well, isn't friendship is just very wonderful? “ ” |-| Third Group= On translation progress |-| Fourth Group= TBA |-| Trivia *Here's some of the Japanese word translation used in the character introduction: **''Konoyarou!'' (この野郎！) means "You bastard!" **''Minna'' (皆) means "Everyone." **''Yare yare'' (やれ やれ) is an expression when you let out a sigh of relief like "Whew!" **''Tsuyoi'' (強い) means "strong", a pun created by Kid based on Tenohira's first name Tsuyoshi, who has a similar meaning to Tsuyoi. **''Arashi'' (嵐) means "storm". Kid took this nickname from Igarashi's last name. **''Rei'' (灵) means "spirit". Kid took this nickname from Reimiya's last name. Navigation Category:Events Category:Roleplays